


doctor

by akechuuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Doctor - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lovesick, Other, Song fic, based on a jack stauber song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechuuu/pseuds/akechuuu
Summary: i need a doctor!





	doctor

**Author's Note:**

> i could not for my life think of which character would fit as the friend, so you can imagine any character with this little piece.

lately, you had been feeling quite sick. your stomach was constantly swarming with an attack of butterflies and your mind felt all fuzzy. 

you sat at the picnic table, picking at your food pathetically. your chin was in your palm as your elbow rested upon the table. “i need a doctor...” you whispered to yourself, feeling the heart ache that had stayed around for quite a bit.

your friend, who sat across from you, spoke up with genuine concern in his voice, “i’m not a doctor, but i think i might be able to help.”

you sighed and continued picking at your food. “it’s not a simple symptom, no.” 

the person you had feelings for? utter garbage. too bad it took you too long to realize. “my diagnosis is that no one has been treating you well.” your friend told. 

you suddenly stopped playing with your food and slowly looked up at him. “so, what do you prescribe?”

“love, the only medicine.” your glimmer of hope faded away at his words, “is this a lie?”

he shook his head, “no,” he got up from his seat to only sit next to you. he pulled out a small box of candy hearts, “take three of these a day.”

you took the box from his hand and poured three little hearts into your palm. you were quick to chew and swallow them up. surprisingly, you started to feel better immediately. “oh, i think i’m cured...” you said happily. 

your friend got up from the bench, looking down at you, hands in his pockets. “cool,” he replied, but still hesitated on leaving. “are you all right on your own?”

you looked back down, sighing again. “no, i’m not sure.” 

“okay.”

you got up from your seat, going to throw away your lunch, but you saw the guy you previously had feelings for and your heart sank. your friend hadn’t walked off far enough to not notice your reaction. “oh, i think i’m sick again.” 

without even realizing, your friend had walked back over to you. before you could sulk away to your shell, he had pressed a soft kiss to your cheek, making you gasp in surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> doctor — jack stauber ft. sarah


End file.
